A Different Heat
by lenniemoo
Summary: Shizuo's trying to sleep on a shady park bench. Izaya's planning to make him forget about the weather and show him a different kind of heat. It takes a brute to teach a bastard a lesson.


**Author's Note: **fpfft i cannot believe i wrote oral s-s.. i cant even say it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! or the characters. THANKS.

* * *

><p><em>Damn<em>, it was hot.

Heiwajima Shizuo was walking through the sweltering hot streets of Ikebukuro with his hands in his pockets. He desperately wished that he had wore less than this bartending outfit and was seriously considering shrugging off the vest. Black, black, but thank god his hair wasn't black.

Shizuo wondered if that would even make a difference, since he was already sweating like mad.

He then came across a small park and glanced around, and noticed that no one was around.

Why would they be, anyways? Who in their right mind would play on a play ground in this kind of heat?

A lone tree stood in the centre of the park and there, was a bench sheltered by the tree's shadow.

_Thank the mother fucking lord. _Shizuo sighed. He shrugged off his vest (finally) and plopped himself onto the bench.

The shade felt incredible.

"Oh god…" Shizuo sighed once more and shifted so that his head rested on the back of the bench.

He silently thanked the heavens that his debt-collecting was done for the day and that Tom had let him off early.

_"You look like you're dying, Shizuo. Go home and take a rest, okay?" Tom clapped him on the shoulder._

Little did he know, his apartment was even hotter than the streets.

He really needed to buy an AC.

Now, all he needed to do…. was relax, and take a really nice long na-

"Shiiiiizuuu-chan!"

**Fuck.**

Shizuo swore and forced himself not to tear the bench out from the ground and toss it at the flea. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

On a blazing hot day like this, couldn't the bastard leave him alone for a few hours?

"No, even though it's _so_ hot, I refuse to leave you alone." The voice came right up in front of his face and the blonde opened his eyes reluctantly.

As expected, Orihara Izaya was standing in front of him with his usual grin. Smirk, leer, whatever you want to call it, Shizuo just wanted to wipe it off his face.

His eyes travelled to Izaya's clothing and realized that he wasn't wearing his trademark jacket. Instead, he was wearing a simple red v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. Black. That stupid little shit.

Well, who would? That fur would be hot enough to kill.

"If you can read my thoughts, then read this." Shizuo glared at him through half-lidded eyes, too tired to open them the whole way.

Izaya raised an eyebrow and laughed maniacally.

"You stupid brute, you obviously want me to leave you alone." He shrugged nonchalantly and Shizuo to the opportunity to kick him in the stomach.

**Hard.**

He saw the flea fly a metre or two and grinned to himself. Serves him right.

"Get out of my fucking shade." Shizuo grumbled and closed his eyes again.

"F-fuck you Shizu-chan! That hurt!" Izaya snarled as he picked himself up in the bright sunlight and Shizuo heard him march right back into his shade.

Never did listen, that little bi-

"You don't _own _shade, but I can't expect a stupid protozoan like you to understand a simple concept such as public property, eh?"

"Next time you speak to me, I'm going to kick your crotch." Shizuo clenched his fists and took deep breaths. He didn't want to break another sweat fighting Izaya, it was _way_ too hot for physical activity. Even if it meant beating him to pulp.

Izaya cocked his head.

"Next time you speak to me, I'm going to kick your crotch."

_The heat must really be going to my head,_ Izaya thought. He was getting turned on by fantasizing.

His eyes flitted down to the blonde's legs and laughed. It was time for a little prank.

But of course, sucking the stupid protozoan wouldn't be enjoyable at all. But Izaya planned to leave him hanging, iduh/i,

Besides, who would masturbate in this heat?

He had no one else to bug, and here was a perfect target. All the other humans were in their homes, in the comfort of their air conditioners, and Izaya just _knew_ that Shizuo definitely did not have an AC.

Too lazy or too poor. Ah, whatever. That didn't matter.

Izaya knelt down onto the gravel and scooted closer to Shizuo. The blonde didn't even crack an eye open as long as Izaya wasn't speaking.

He grinned deviously. This would have to be quick, so he could avoid any further injury. Although he wouldn't admit it, that kick to the stomach hurt more than he expressed.

With quick and nimble fingers, he undid the belt on Shizuo's trousers and yanked the pants down as fast as he could.

Without waiting to see Shizuo's reaction -probably paralyzed at this moment, Izaya snickered- he proceeded to pull down his boxers to reveal his limp cock.

He grasped it in his hand and hummed to himself.

"Shizu-chan is bigger than I thought!" Izaya looked up and saw Shizuo's horrified expression.

"What the **fuck **are you doing!" Shizuo's leg muscles tensed as he prepared to stand up but Izaya quickly gave a rough lick to his member and he groaned.

"Stop. It's way too hot for me to beat you up, I just want to sleep." He closed his eyes and groaned as Izaya gave a tentative lick to the head.

Izaya stared it for a few seconds, admiring the size once more, and realized that he actually wanted to suck this cock.

Suddenly brimming with excitement, he looked up at Shizuo with his best sultry eyes.

"I'll make you forget that heat, and show you another one. How about that?" He grinned.

Without waiting for a response, Izaya gave the underside of his cock another lick with his tongue and enveloped half of it with his mouth.

"Mmm…" He hummed in pleasure, and for some reason, having Shizuo's cock inside his mouth excited him beyond his comprehension. Which was a lot. since Orihara Izaya comprehends ieverything/i.

The heat was definitely making him horny.

He heard a guttural grown and felt his head being grasped by big, strong hands.

Izaya hummed again as he bobbed his head vigourously and hollowed his cheeks. All he could think about was the cock in his mouth, and how hot he felt in his groin.

Shizuo's penis wasn't even halfway in his mouth and he was already full.

O_h my god._ He thought.

Izaya's heart rate sped up inexplicably and he slowed, only to take in the cock a little deeper.

The wet squelching sounds his mouth and Shizuo's cock were making together were making his own cock twitch and he was painfully aware of his hard-on.

Shizuo's hands threaded through his hair and put slight pressure on his head, encouraging him further.

As if he needed anymore encouragement.

Izaya withdrew, suddenly feeling empty, and grinned up at Shizuo once more.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." He whispered and stroked Shizuo's erection.

"F-fuck… Izaya.." The blonde threw his head back, obviously unaware of the heat of the weather anymore. Both of their breaths came out ragged and Izaya felt his hard-on twitch again as he took Shizuo into his mouth again.

He moaned shamelessly began taking him as deep as he could go. The cock already filled up his entire mouth, so he kept going, and forced himself to relax as it began to slide down his throat.

_Oh my god. Am I actually deep-throating this brute and enjoying it?_ The thought flitted away in a single second as Izaya became too caught up in the heat himself.

Shizuo let out a few more ragged moans and Izaya heard his name somewhere along the line, but he wasn't paying attention.

The cock kept sliding down his throat, making erotic squelching noises that Izaya found incredibly sexy.

His own erection kept twitching and he found himself shaking a bit himself.

"Mmmmmmphh-" He withdrew it slightly out of his throat and pushed it back in.

He had never felt so horny in his life.

Izaya continued to take him deep into his throat and the only thing he could think of at the moment was how bad he wanted this enormous up his ass, filling him up to the brim. He twitched again and sped up.

Shizuo was clenching his hair tightly at this point, and letting out a few, "Oh god, Izaya" 's at this point.

"Hmm-" He imagined the blonde pounding his ass with this magnificent dick and his-

"Izaya-" Shizuo hissed and he attempted to push away Izaya's head as he neared his climax, but he refused to budge, and continued at his speed.

_This has got to be the best feeling I have ever felt. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

He felt the blonde's cock twitch and his muscles tensed as the hot cum filled his throat and Izaya pictured his hot cum filling his own ass-

He let out a loud moan himself as he felt his cock twitch one last time, and his pants suddenly felt sticky and disgusting, but he also felt oh-so-fucking-relieved.

He felt the cum slide down his throat he withdrew with a loud _pop _and saw Shizuo's cheeks darken.

How cute.

But first, there was something else he needed to confirm, because he could hardly believe it himself.

He wasn't even the one getting touched.

Izaya stared up at him, breathing heavily himself and he slid a hand down his pants, feeling his undergarments. And there he felt, his sticky and wet boxers.

"I think I just came." He groaned.

Izaya ignored the sticky substance as he grasped his own cock, unable to control his urges. He felt Shizuo's stare, and it turned him on even more. He let out a small gasp and began to pull down his pants, and stroke himself, imagining Shizuo's c-

"Why don't I help you with that." Shizuo gave him an indescribable look and Izaya saw that Shizuo was already half-erect.

Oh fucking yes-

Shizuo stood up and the last thing he felt was intense pain in his crotch.

That fucking bastard had really kicked him.

In his crotch.

* * *

><p>yes i wrote this for the kink meme! woop<p>

IZAYA GOT TROLLED. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS ENDING ASOIDFASF AHAHHAHAHA I'M DYING. okay anyways. the cow is OUT. hope you enjoyed. MOO


End file.
